This invention relates to an icebox for a recreational vehicle and more particularly to an icebox which does not occupy an objectionable amount of space and which is easily accessible.
In recreational vehicles such as vans or the like, the iceboxes are normally positioned adjacent one sidewall of the van and frequently take the place of a seat if an icebox is provided. The conventional iceboxes which are normally used in vans or the like are only accessible from the front thereof due to the location of the icebox adjacent the sidewall of the van. Thus, the driver or the passenger do not have convenient access to the icebox and must leave their seats in order to reach the icebox.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved icebox for a recreational vehicle such as a van or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide an icebox for a recreational vehicle wherein the icebox is centrally located within the vehicle so that access thereto is convenient.
A further object of the invention is to provide an icebox for a recreational vehicle which is rotatably mounted on the interior floor of the vehicle so that the icebox may be conveniently reached.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an icebox for a recreational vehicle which also serves as a table.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an icebox for a recreational vehicle which does not occupy an objectionable amount of space.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.